


After

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Travis and Ben meet again in the Afterlife.





	After

“Kenny, what are you--!” 

Ben was cut off by a gun going off and the world going black. After a moment he blinked open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling above him. Slowly he registered he was laying in a bed. Ben sat up and was surprised when he didn’t feel any pain like he should. He pressed a hand stomach, feeling around for a wound that should be there. Ben lifted his shirt, revealing no wound.

‘ _ What _ ..?’ Ben thought confused. ‘ _ What’s going on _ ?’

“Mornin’, sleepy-head.” A voice from the door made Ben freeze. He thought he’d never hear that voice again.

Slowly, Ben lifted his head to stare at Travis. His eyes began to well up with tears. “Tr-Travis…?”

“Yeah, who else would I be?” Travis teased. He walked over to sit next to Ben.

Ben stared at him for a long time, taking him in. He reached out and touched Travis’s cheek. He traced his freckles as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wrapped his arms around Travis’s shoulders with a cry, holding him tight. Travis chuckled, rubbing up and down Ben’s back.

“Hey, come on… It’s okay..” Travis whispered. Ben pulled away to cup the younger man’s jaw, looking into his eyes. Travis smiled at him.

Ben jerked forward pressing his lips against Travis’s roughly. The other kissed back, reaching up to caress Ben’s neck. Travis was the one to pull away, wiping away Ben’s tears and he smiled softly at him.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, tracing Ben’s cheek.

“So are we actually….” Ben trailed off.

“Yeah… Welcome to the Afterlife..” Travis joked. There were tears in his brown eyes.

Ben looked around the room they were in. It was a bedroom. The walls were a dull greyblue and decorated with framed posters. The room had one large window with a small balcony, overlooking a city scape. The bed they were on was soft with white and pale blue sheets.

“Where… where are we, in the ‘Afterlife’ exactly?” Ben asked, turning back to Travis.

“From what I understand. The Afterlife gives a person their dream life upon their death.” Travis explained. “This is ours.”

“Our dream life?” 

“Yep. This is our apartment in Atlanta.” Travis smiled as he took Ben’s hands. “We attend UGA; I’m an Engineering major and you’re an English major.”

Ben frowned, twinning their fingers together. “You’ve been here all by yourself all this time?” It had been almost two months since Travis’s death.

“Time works differently here. For you, it’s been about two months. For me, it’s been two weeks.”

This was a lot for Ben to take in and he didn’t know what to think. Travis leaned forwards and pecked Ben on the lips.

“I know it’s a lot. You don’t have to work it all out now.” He rested his forehead against the other’s. “We have all the time in the world.”

Ben smiled faintly, closing the distance and gently kissed Travis. He relaxed against him, wrapping his arms around Travis’s shoulders. He was right, they had all the time in the world.

 

They had forever...


End file.
